The Portal
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah mengira sebelumnya bahwa dia adalah Anak Emas yang selama ini diperebutkan untuk menjadi The Portal. Portal bagi sebuah sebuah kekuatan terlarang yang seharusnya tidak pernah tercipta.  MikanKecil.


**-Mikan Kecil- presents:**

**Based from the movie directed by Francis Lawrence:**

"**Constantine."**

.

—The Portal—

.

Romance—Supernatural.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, applied.

Warning's: Au—Ooc—Thypo's—and many more.

.

_Rate T-M_

_**This fic doesn't mean to offend sara differences, ethnic groups or certain.**_

_**Fic ini dibuat demi hiburan semata. Cerita ini fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan nama tokoh, kelompok dan kejadian yang sebenarnya.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

-:-

.

Sekelompok pion hitam berbalut putih itu berdiri di tengah gang sempit antar gedung kota Vemon. Tubuh berjas putih mereka seakan kebal dengan serangan bertubi butir air hujan yang tak kunjung mengering. Seakan menangisi keadaan tanah Tuhan yang terus di forsir oleh makhluk-Nya.

Dentang jam besar yang berada di alun-alun kota membahana ditengah gemuruh petir. Pukul dua belas tengah malam. Kurang semenit sebelum malam berganti pagi. Waktu terlarang bagi mereka berada di dunia terang.

Tangan kanan _sang Tuan_ mendengar seksama tiap laporan yang diberikan oleh anak buahnya.

"Persiapan sudah delapan puluh lima persen. Kita tinggal mencari perantara yang sesuai sebagai penampung _anak emas Tuan_ kami."

Sepasang gigi taring menyembul keluar ketika pria berperawakan tinggi itu menyeringai. Jari-jari berkuku panjangnya bermain pada helaian rambut sang kurir pesan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Tugasmu hanya menyampaikan apa yang telah _half-breed_ itu lakukan."

Kurir itu menunduk patuh bercampur takut merasakan aura intimidasi yang ditunjukan oleh tangan kanan tuan. "Ye-yes, My Lord."

"Oh, aku tidak cocok dengan panggilan _Lord._"

Sedetik cahaya guntur menerangi gelap celah sempit antar bangunan itu, tangan kanan sang Tuan yang tidak diketahui identitasnya itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Menyisahkan saksi bisu yang telah terbujur kaku akibat kehilangan detak jantungnya.

Pekerjaannya harus serapih mungkin tanpa meninggalkan barang bukti yang menarik kecurigaan para keamanan negara.

.

-:-

.

"Lagi?"

"Iya. Ini sudah yang kesebelas kali kasus pembunuhan yang sama terulang. Aku rasa pembunuhnya sangat prefesional karena siapapun mereka tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun barang bukti maupun sidik jari." Jelas dari salah satu tim penyelidik L.A.P.D.

Sang detective yang menangani kasus pembunuhan yang sama masih kebingungan mengukap siapa dalang dari pembunuhan itu. Mereka terlalu bersih. Tidak ada kecerobohan yang menuju kepada siapa pelaku sebenarnya.

Para korban seakan dibiarkan mati membiru karena shock sehingga mengakibatkan serangan jantung. Tapi saat dilakukan autopsi tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan yang diakibatkan hantaman benda tumpul atau tajam, maupun keracunan yang disengaja atau tak sengaja.

Satu lagi yang menyatakan kalau sang pembunuh adalah orang yang sama. Cairan hitam seperti karet yang meleleh menetes di daerah sekitar korban. Entah apa motif dari kasus pembunuhan kali ini, namun teror yang disebarkan oleh pelaku sudah membuat resah masyarakat.

"Ini aneh." Salah seorang tim penyelidik menunjukkan sample cairan hitam itu, "Lagi-lagi ada ini di sekitar korban."

Kedua alis sang detective menaut. Ia tampak serius memperhatikan dengan cermat sample cairan hitam yang diberikan oleh salah satu assisten-nya. Saat mengering, cairang itu akan bertekstur keras namun kenyal saat ditekan.

Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya dia pernah mencium bau yang dihasilkan dari cairan hitam itu.

"Kalau tidak salah ini—" ia mencolek sedikit sample cairan tersebut setelah menggunakan glove "—benar sesuai dugaan sementaraku. Ini adalah karet yang biasanya digunakan sebagai alas sepatu."

"Hah? Karet alas sepatu?"

"Cepat serahkan ini kebagian tim forensik."

"Baik!"

.

-:-

.

"Ugh!"

Mendadak rasa mual yang disertakan nyeri hebat menyerang sang detective ketika ia sedang menuju sedan hitamnya. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung ketika dia mencari pegangan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Rekannya langsung menghampiri dirinya yang mulai merosot turun bertumpu pada kedua lutut kakinya.

"Naruto-san!" dengan sigap rekan sedepartemennya membantunya berdiri.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di daerah wajah kecoklatannya. Iris birunya menyipit ketika rasa nyeri itu semakin menjadi. Tangan kanan yang mencengkram mantel coklat tuanya, gemetar akibat efek dari menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Naruto-san! Anda tidak apa-apa?" rekannya itu semakin khawatir melihat kondisi Naruto yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Naruto sendiri mengambil nafas panjang setelah sakit yang menyerangnya mendadak itu berangsur menghilang. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengalami nyeri pada bagian perut secara tiba-tiba. Saat Naruto memeriksakan diri ke dokter, hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan kalau dia sehat-sehat saja. Tidak ada penyakit yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Gejala aneh itu menyerang bagian perutnya ketika Naruto diberikan perintah untuk menangani kasus pembunuhan pertama di selatan kota Los Angeles. Dia mengira itu adalah efek terlalu lelah dan sering lembur karena menangani kasus misterius itu. Namun semakin lama, sakit yang menyerang semakin menjadi, seiring bertambah beratnya kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi.

"Apa perlu saya antarkan ke rumah sakit?"

Tawaran rekannya itu langsung ditolak halus Naruto, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah merasa baikan." Naruto membenarkan mantel coklat tuanya yang sedikit berantakan karena jatuh tersungkur barusan, "Sebaiknya kau langsung ke bagian forensik untuk melihat hasil pengamatan saja, Kiba."

"Baik."

Lima tahun dia bertugas sebagai detective, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa konyol. Naruto yakin—seribu persen yakin kalau dia tidak memiliki syndrom atau phobia akan sesuatu yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya menjadi seperti ini.

Ada yang tidak beres. Dia yakin itu. Naruto harus mencari tahu secepatnya sebelum semuanya semakin memburuk.

.

-:-

.

Sebuah bar di tengah kota Los Angeles.

Terletak di basement salah satu gedung tua, bar itu menjadi tempar berkumpul orang-orang pilihan. Tempat tak terjangkau matahari. Cahaya remang yang dihasilkan neon kekuningan membuat kesan mistis dan misterius ditambah dengan efek merah dari dinding bercat merah marun.

Dentaman musik menggema keras. Hampir mengakibatkan bising di telinga. Suasana pengap minim udara tidak menjadi penghalang para manusia haus hiburan di sana. Pelacur, pasangan sesama jenis maupun mafia saling berinteraksi tanpa takut intaian dari dosa.

Dia yang berjalan tanpa masalah menjadi sosok pengecualian diantara yang lain. Seorang yang diusir dari daerah teretori Tuhan. Sebatang rokok hampir habis di sela-sela bibirnya. Bajunya acak-acakan tanpa perlu repot ia rapikan. Toh, persetan dengan penampilannya bila ujung-ujungnya tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan hal merepotkan itu.

"Wow! Suatu kehormatan anak kesayangan mau datang kemari." Pemilik bar itu menghampiri tamu istimewanya.

Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal dengan nama panggilan yang diucapkan seenaknya oleh pemilik bar tua itu.

"Hoh! Sedang bad mood rupanya," pria perak itu bermain pada sebatang cerutu yang terjepit di antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Si tamu istimewa melemparkan sebuah koin peso usang yang ia yakini bahwa pemilik bar itu pasti tahu siapa sang empunya "Half-breed itu mulai memasuki daerah kekuasaanku."

Pemilik bar—tuan Hatake mengayunkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Itu bukanlah daerah kekuasaanmu. Kau tahu pemilik syahnya siapa."

Merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hatake, ia menggebrak meja bar sambil mempicingkan kedua matanya. "Tidak usah banyak basa-basi. Aku tida suka kalau ada sampah yang mengangguk kediamanku."

Hatake mengangguk saja, tidak mau ambil pusing dengan membalas perkataan orang itu. Pria berambut shilver itu menuangkan segelas vodka yang hanya menjadi hiasan tambahan di atas meja bar itu.

"Jadi, Sasuke—" orang bernama Sasuke itu pura-pura menulikan telinganya "—apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa aku pernah melakukan hal lain, selain menyapu bersih sampah yang dihasilkan dari Tuan-mu itu, Kakashi?" baru kali ini, perlu Kakashi pertegas, baru pertama kali Sasuke menenggak habis vodka yang ia suguhkan. Karena biasanya Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan barnya tanpa pernah mau menyentuh gelas itu.

.

-:-

.

Seorang dokter wanita merengut saat melihat hasil _rontgen_ salah satu pasien tetapnya. Bukan perubahan baik yang ia harapkan selama ini, namun malah keadaan yang semakin buruk yang harus dia terima.

Ini merupakan awal kegagalan untuk dirinya dalam menangani teman lamanya itu.

"Sasuke," dokter wanita itu mematikan _neon box_ dan memasukan kembali hasil _rontgen_ milik Sasuke ke dalam map coklat. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus berhenti merokok atau paru-parumu akan hancur."

"..."

"Dengar." Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Belum menyerah untuk menyadarkan Sasuke akan bahaya dari merokok. "Kau akan mati muda kalau begini terus."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, berniat keluar dari ruangan yang membuat dirinya semakin pengap. "Kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, Tsunade."

"Sasuke! Hei, Sasuke!" percuma saja Tsunade berteriak, karena yang dipanggilpun sudah menghilan di balik pintu ruang periksanya.

.

Naruto tidak akan merasa bosan datang memeriksakan dirinya untuk kesekian kali, meski tahu kalau hasil yang akan ia terima tetap sama. Dirinya negatif mengidap penyakit apapun. Namun Naruto yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya itu.

Karena pada dasarnya ia adalah orang yang tidak akan diam begitu saja setelah menerima hasil pemeriksaan dan bernapas lega, sedangkan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya kian hari semakin menjadi.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, Naruto-san, kau itu sehat-sehat saja." Sakura, selaku dokter yang menangani Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan kekeras kepalaannya itu.

"Tapi, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan badanku ini." naruto menyentuh bagian tengah perutnya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin kau hanya terlalu lelah." Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto, "Yang kau perlukan adalah banyak istirahat. Aku duluan."

Tinggallah Naruto berjalan tanpa semangat seperti biasanya. Ditemani dengan lalu-lalang para perawat rumah sakit, ia bergegas menuju lift yang terbuka. Ia baru ingat kalau jam setengah dua nanti, Naruto ada janji dengan orang _forensik_ untuk membahas hasil pemeriksaan _korban _dan _sample_ mencurigakan itu.

Ia sedikit berlari menuju pintu lift yang mulai menutup. "Tunggu! Aku ikut." Naruto berteriak agar orang yang ada di dalam lift itu menahan tombol pintu akan tetap terbuka.

Sayangnya...

"Kedua tanganku sibuk."

Pintu lift itu tertutup. Naruto berdecih kesal. Padahal Naruto melihat kalau orang itu tidak terlalu sibuk, malahan kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menyalakan puntung rokok yang terselip pada bibirnya.

Orang itu benar-benar mengesalkan.

.

-:-

.

**Continued.**

.

Ini adalah chapter intro, harap dimaklumi kalau pendek dan sedikit membingungkan. Author juga butuh masukan perihal genre fic ini, soalnya bingung mau dimasukin ke genre apa.

Riview berupa kritikan dan masukan sangat berharga bagi saya :D Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca karya saya ini, dan sepertinya akan bersambung di chapter berikutnya.

Semoga tidak membuat kalian bosan dengan ceritanya yang aneh.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata, dan terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca.

Salam, ©MikanKecil


End file.
